


Feelings 102 With Prof. Semi

by OutlawLord



Series: Long-Suffering Prof. Semi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi Eita is So Done, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, jealous tendou, ushijima not understanding what emotions are because sAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: The volleyball club is forced to share the gym with the cheer club. The president starts getting a little close to Ushijima. Tendou doesn't appreciate that at all.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Long-Suffering Prof. Semi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Feelings 102 With Prof. Semi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/gifts).



> User WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe and anon called Rai asked for this, so like. I made it. I don't know if it meets your expectations, but I hope it does lolol

Kobayashi Chihiro is a reasonably pretty girl. She’s got consistently average grades, but she always surrounds herself with the most handsome boys in school. She’s mostly stayed away from the volleyball club, though, so Tendou didn’t really care about her existence. She was always a background character in his life, the girl that some of his fellow male classmates waxed poetic about, and even the odd girl. Tendou didn’t care.

Tendou definitely cares now.

They’re in the gym with the school’s cheer club (something to do with their normal practicing grounds being rebuilt or something, Tendou wasn’t really listening), meaning that they only have access to half the gym and have to be very careful about where they’re spiking the balls, which is totally fine. What definitely is not totally fine, however, is the way the cheer club president Kobayashi is staring at Shiratorizawa’s ace, and more importantly, Tendou’s boyfriend.

Wow. Boyfriend. What a word. Tendou still hasn’t gotten over the thrill that runs through his body whenever he looks at Ushiwaka and thinks, _My boyfriend._ My _boyfriend. Mine._

 _Mine_ is the only thing going through the red-head’s brain, which is probably why, when Goshiki runs up to spike, Tendou simply stares at the boy until it’s too late.

The ball slams into the gym floor with a satisfying bang. Dead silence follows as everyone processes the lack of Guess Monster’s guessing. “I forgot to move!” Tendou suddenly screams, falling to his knees. The first-year aspiring ace pumps his fist in the air, willing to take any sort of victory against his extremely talented seniors, while Semi materializes next to Tendou.

“Did you just say you forgot to move, you punk?” Semi growls. “How the hell do you forget to move? I watched you track Goshiki with your eyes! What is wrong with you?”

“Ha, sorry Semisemi, I guess I was a little distracted.” Tendou glances behind himself at Ushijima, who still has the same intensity as in a real game. The redhead then looks at Kobayashi, who is conspicuously staring at their team captain, even as she leads a group in the school’s taiko.

When he looks back at Ushijima, his heart freezes as he sees Ushijima staring back at Kobayashi.

“Whatever,” Tendou growls. “Semisemi, you’re serving?” The pinch server nods. “Give ‘em your best.” Semi nods again, but this time, it’s filled with trepidation.

They return to the practice match, and thankfully, all of Ushijima’s attention is back on the game. Semi really does bring his A-game, and they score a couple points on just his serve. Finally, the opposition is able to receive the ball, and they rally back and forth. Semi, sensing an opportunity, tosses to the ace to make the game-deciding point. Ushijima slams the ball down with perfect form. The raw power he exudes as he spikes the ball into the ground is awe-inspiring.

Kobayashi licks her lips.

Eventually, practice ends for both teams, and they begin the joint effort of cleaning up the gym.

“Ushijima-kun,” Kobayashi calls in a gross, “cutesy” voice, “can you help me carry the taiko drums back to storage?” Tendou eyes the girls in the cheer club, who are very casually doing nothing. There are only seven boys, and while they’re doing the best they can, they don’t have enough people to put everything away very quickly.

The volleyball captain, being the amazingly kind person that he is, simply nods, easily carrying two drums, one on each hand. Kobayashi picks up one drum with both hands and trails after him like a desperate puppy. Tendou holds back a snarl as he watches them leave together.

Tendou can’t hold back from spitting out, “That’s just disgusting,” when Kobayashi and Ushijima return with the former’s hands on the latter’s bicep. Ushijima probably doesn’t even realize how impure Kobayashi’s intentions are. It makes Tendou sick.

Semi smirks and singsongs, “You’re just being jealous!” Tendou scowls at the other third-year. Semi is the only one to know of his relationship with Ushijima, and he always teases Tendou in ways that people who don’t know, or people who are too oblivious (Ushijima), would not notice.

“Of course he is,” Yamagata answers, dreamily staring after Kobayashi. “That girl is a vision and a half. I’d do anything to have her hang off of me like that.”

Shirabu laughs, haughty. “You heterosexual simpleton,” he scoffs, “Tendou-san is obviously jealous of Kobayashi-san. Have you seen Ushijima-san’s arms? Those arms, no, his entire body, looks like it’s sculpted by an ancient Greek artist.”

Semi mumbles out a quiet, “I’m ripped, too,” but Tendou pretends for his sake that he doesn’t hear.

“It doesn’t matter who I’m jealous of, because I’m not jealous, I’m just disgusted!” Tendou exclaims.

“What are you disgusted by?” Ushijima asks.

Tendou lets out a very unbecoming scream before turning to face his boyfriend, his, so he has nothing to be jealous of. “Nothing,” he says, pleased by the lack of Kobayashi hanging off of the captain.

“I believe that statement to be disingenuous, but I shall ignore it in favor of more pressing matters,” Ushijima says calmly. “For now, I would appreciate it if you all could resume cleaning up the gym, so that we may leave sooner.”

“Are you speaking as our friend or our captain?” Semi asks.

Ushijima blinks. “Am I not both?”

Semi rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “Unfortunately.” Then the entire group that had gathered around Tendou and his little jealous rage over Ushijima and Kobayashi disperses. 

As Ushijima is left alone to ponder why Tendou had looked so irate, Kobayashi approaches him. “Hi, Ushijima-kun,” she greets, smiling. She loops her arm around his in a startlingly intimate manner, but he supposed that’s just how she is. Gods know how many times Tendou had draped himself all over Ushijima, even before they were dating. Ushijima smiles a tiny bit at the thought.

“Oh wow, you’re smiling,” she points out. “Do you enjoy my company that much?” The smile melts off his face.

Now, a lot of people think that Ushijima is dense, but he can make basic decisions on how someone might act based on his own reactions. If he says no here, she would be hurt, and no one likes being hurt. Well, some people do like being hurt, but that’s completely besides the point and oh, he’s been silent for way too long.

Ushijima nods stiffly, unsure. Her smile grows even bigger, which makes Ushijima think he made the right decision.

“Then, do you want to hang out after we’re done cleaning up? We could get some food together,” she offers, squeezing his arm against her chest.

Ushijima stares emotionlessly down at her. “I do not have any prior engagements, so I will join you. However, I would like for you to keep in mind that, as an athlete, having a balanced meal that is healthy and has the right amounts of protein and carbohydrates necessary to keep my body at its best is crucial. Please keep this in mind when deciding where we shall eat.”

Ushijima then catches sight of Tendou, who is staring at them, looking almost hostile, except that’s impossible, because Tendou is quite possibly the most understanding, patient person on the planet and he would never be hostile towards him.

“Ah, Tendou,” the captain calls, pulling away from Kobayashi’s uncomfortable grip. “Would you like to join Kobayashi-san and I for dinner?”

Tendou stares at Kobayashi. She begs him with her eyes to give them some alone time, and he knows he won’t be able to say yes without raising some red flags in some people’s heads. “I’m good, Wakatoshi-kun, I think I’ll eat with Semisemi today.” He gives his boyfriend a weak smile, and barely holds back a growl when Kobayashi mouths “thank you” at him.

Tendou stalks over to Semi, pulling him into the gym’s storage closet. “We’re eating dinner together tonight,” the middle blocker says, leaving no room for argument. “And I don’t want that gross healthy stuff either. I want comfort food. Chips, ice cream, popcorn, everything. I want to drown in it and then force Kobayashi’s face into it until she suffocates to death for even thinking about Wakatoshi, my boyfriend, like that. How dare she? Doesn’t she have any shame? God, just thinking about her makes me livid.”

Semi sighs, a tired, resigned little sound. “Are you done?”

“No!” Tendou screams. “I just got him, Semisemi. I finally get to call him mine, but society is just a horrible, horrible place and I can’t claim him as mine because people will talk! And it’s not even like I care what people say, since people already think I’m weird anyway, but Wakawaka’s going to become a pro! And people can’t know he’s…” Tendou sighs. “It’s all just so unfair. And Kobayashi gets to throw herself on any man she wants without repercussions.” He spits out her name like a curse.

Semi hugs Tendou, and Tendou melts. Tendou has always preferred expressing his love through physical affection, but all of his peers had always thought he was too creepy to really get close to. Coming to Shiratorizawa, though, he’s found his own little group of weirdo monster freaks. Hugs are easier to come by, but they still somehow feel like a rare treat.

“It is unfair, huh,” Semi murmurs. “But you know what? Ushijima isn’t the kind of guy who’d let someone like Kobayashi just have her way with him. And he loves you, a lot, and I honestly don’t think anything is ever going to change that. So what if no one else knows? You know his love is there, and you know it’s never going to fade, no matter how many people think he’s straight.” Tendou nods into Semi’s shoulder.

“He’s eating dinner with Kobayashi tonight,” Tendou gripes. Semi huffs a laugh.

“Again, there’s no need for you to be jealous. He loves you.”

“He still said yes to eating dinner with her, though.”

Semi rolls his eyes. “It’s not like it’s going to happen again.”

The next day, as Tendou sits down with Ushijima on an outside bench to have their lunches together, Kobayashi plops herself down right next to the volleyball captain, pressing her body against his. Ushijima shifts away from her, Tendou notes with a little satisfaction.

“Can I eat with you?” the girl asks Ushijima, completely ignoring Tendou. The redhead rolls his eyes.

Ushijima simply shrugs and digs in. It’s nikuman, and the potatoes are looking particularly appetizing.

Kobayashi steals one from his box, and Ushijima watches with dismay as she drops it into her mouth and moans overdramatically around it. “This tastes so~ good,” she drawls, practically rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Tendou almost feels like he shouldn’t be looking. He’s got half a mind to call up someone from the student council and report her for public indecency.

“My potato…” Ushijima mourns quietly.

Kobayashi blinks, pausing in her act. “What?”

Ushijima shakes his head sadly. “It is nothing,” he says, subdued.

Tendou looks down at his own lunch. It’s umeboshi and rice, with some kind of beefy leafy salad. The middle blocker picks the umeboshi from his rice and places it in Ushijima’s bento box, since he loves them half to death. Ushijima looks up at Tendou and smiles slightly.

Kobayashi suddenly exclaims, “You’re such good friends!” ruining the moment. Tendou feels like screaming at her, but holds himself back. Barely.

Ushijima gives a full smile at this. “Ah, yes. We are very close… friends.” Kobayashi blinks as she tries to process the weird way Ushijima had said that, while Tendou almost chokes on his rice. _Wow,_ the redhead thinks, _he really just went there._

Kobayashi presses herself right up against Ushijima again. “Wow, I wish I had friends who give me food,” she sighs wistfully.

“You have many boyfriends who do the same thing,” is what Tendou wants to say, but for propriety’s sake, he just thinks it really hard at her. Instead, he just says, “Yeah, Ushijima's real lucky to have me around.”

The captain nods sagely. "I would be very lost if not for Tendou," he says seriously. Kobayashi nods, completely enraptured by every word. 

The girl just talks at Ushijima, the captain nodding periodically to indicate that he’s still listening to her. Tendou feels an awkward tension growing in his chest, until finally, without saying a word, he simply stands up and leaves.

Ushijima stares at the spot where Tendou had been sitting just a few seconds ago. Why had he left so suddenly? Was he mad? Should he try to approach Tendou about this?

_We’re not sitting with you anymore because we don’t want to talk to you, idiot._

Ushijima closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Tendou would tell him if there was a problem. Tendou isn’t like that.

Kobayashi keeps talking, but Ushijima’s lost track of what her topic is, and the familiar panic of not really knowing what’s going on coils in his gut. As the words keep spilling from her mouth, her voice becomes white noise, until Ushijima finally just stands up and leaves. Kobayashi lets out a shout of surprise, and then another of protestation. Ushijima ignores them.

Even though the brunet is searching for Tendou, he comes across Semi, who looks to be very much enjoying a nice, peaceful lunch break.

“Semi, I am afraid I must come to you for advice on emotions once again,” he greets.

The setter sighs in resignation and says sarcastically, “Hello to you, too.”

Ushijima blinks. “I did not say ‘hello’ to you.”

“I said it sarcas-, you know what, never mind. What do you need help with?”

Ushijima sits down rigidly next to Semi on his bench and says, “This time, it is not my own emotional state, but that of Tendou.” Semi nods at him, beckoning him to continue with his explanation. “We were eating lunch together, then he suddenly disappeared. I have no idea why this happened, and it is very upsetting.” The only change in facial expression that Semi can see is the slight twitch of the ace’s left eyebrow.

“Okay,” Semi says, recalling his conversation with Tendou from the day before’s practice. “Was there someone else sitting with you two, or…?”

Ushijima nods slowly. “I do not see how it is relevant to Tendou, but yes, we were joined by Kobayashi-san, of the cheer club.”

Semi stares down at his thermos containing his miso soup and contemplates drowning himself in it. “That would do it,” he mutters. “That’s the reason Tendou was upset. She was probably clinging to you and everything, too, the whole nine yards?”

“She was physically close to me, yes. I can say with confidence that she was much closer to me than nine yards.”

Semi glares harder at his soup. He doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.

“Okay, Ushijima,” he starts with a steadying breath, “have you heard of jealousy?”

The captain says, “I have heard of it, but I have never experienced it personally.”

Semi sighs in relief a little. “Okay, good, cool. Well, Tendou’s jealous.”

“Why?”

“W-why?” Semi sputters. “You’ve just started your relationship, and here’s some really hot girl rubbing herself all over you, giving you her undivided attention, eating up the time you spend alone with him, and you ask why he’s jealous?”

Ushijima blinks. “I love him. He has no need to be jealous. In fact, I have found Kobayashi-san’s pursuit of me incredibly uncomfortable. I simply am unsure of what to do. I do not want to seem impolite in telling her to stop her advances.”

“Go tell that to Tendou. Right now.” Ushijima opens his mouth, presumably to make some comment about the impossibility of saying his words to Tendou ‘right now’, as it would take time to find him. “As soon as possible,” Semi amends before the captain can say anything. His mouth snaps closed. “Now go.” Ushijima stands up as robotically as he had sat down, and walks off in search of his boyfriend.

“Oblivious idiot,” Semi grumbles into his soup. "At least he listens well."

Ushijima finds Tendou in his classroom, sitting on the windowsill and staring outside. Ushijima sits on the desk closest to him. “Tendou,” he says. The redhead whips his head around and blinks owlishly before sliding off the window and into the seat before him.

“Yes?” he asks.

“I love you. You have no need to be jealous. In fact, I have found Kobayashi-san’s pursuit of me incredibly uncomfortable. I simply am unsure of what to do. I do not want to seem impolite in telling her to stop her advances.”

Tendou stares for a moment, before doubling over in laughter. “You sound like you memorized that off a play or something,” he wheezes.

“I was told by Semi to say these things. I concurred with his decision, and thus came here to find you.”

“I see.” Tendou stares at Ushijima for a little longer, before patting his shoulder, which is just about the most physical affection that is appropriate in the classroom between two guys. “I knew all that, but it still makes me feel better when you say it.”

Ushijima smiles slightly. “I shall have to make a habit of saying it more often, then.”

Tendou grins back. “I’d like that. Also, you don’t have to compromise your own comfort for politeness’ sake. If you want to tell Kobayashi to back off, you should. Just, maybe in a better way.”

Ushijima nods slowly, absorbing the information.

After school, Ushijima and Tendou walk into the gym to find that the cheer club is still there. Kobayashi comes over to them, but Ushijima is quick in his greetings to her and pulls away swiftly. Tendou watches as he has a short, hushed conversation with Semi, who is already stretching in a far corner of the gym. The captain then heads back to Kobayashi, who perks up when he approaches. Even as he heads over to where Semi is, Tendou makes sure to remain in hearing range.

“Ushijima-kun!” she greets brightly.

“Hello, Kobayashi-san, I am here merely to inform you that I am already in a romantic relationship and therefore would like for you to cease your advances. I hope that we may remain amicable for the remaining time that we share this space, and I look forward to your club’s performances at our games.”

The poor girl stands, completely stunned, as Ushijima walks back to the volleyball side of the gym. Tendou gleefully joins him.

So what if people don’t know they’re in love? He knows, and that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to like, comment, share and subscribe for more daily* content.  
> * - that's a lie


End file.
